Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 27: Lipstick, Mabifica
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 27: Lipstick, Mabifica.


The sound of Pacifica's laughter was the sweetest sound Mabel could have wished for. Well, perhaps aside her moaning, but she was fairly sure she will not miss that part this evening.

Step by step, Mabel lead her girlfriend up the stairs to her room at the Mystery Shack, her lips nested between her head and her cleavage, peppering the exposed area with kiss after kiss. The joined duo moved clumsily, but truth to be told, both of them enjoyed their prolonged caresses, creating a perfect ending for their date.

Pacifica gasped when Mabel unceremoniously pushed them both through the door, and just for a moment she tried to separate Mabel from her body, before she realised that the attic room was empty.

\- What? - Mabel asked, raising her brow - You thought I wouldn't make sure no one would be there?

\- Well, uh... - Pacifica continued - Yeah, that's just paranoia. Let me guess, your brother's staying at Wendy's?

\- More like "in Wendy" - Mabel snickered - Seriously, at that pace, by the end of this Summer I'll be an aunt.

Before she could blabber more about Dipper, Pacifica used the opportunity to turn the tables on Mabel and shove her up the wooden beam, locking her lips with her in much longer, romantic kiss, making up for the storm of smaller, random ones Mabel gave her. Her hand darted up her sweater, undoing her sport bra, while Mabel's palm unceremoniously pulled the edge of her miniskirt up, revealing her white, soaking wet panties.

\- I swear, Mabel, how can you stand the heat in this place wearing those sweaters? - Pacifica asked, savouring the subtle, fruity smell of Mabel's perfume.

\- Well, you are smoking hot, so I got more than bit of training. - she replied at once, fiddling with the string tying Pacifica's panties.

\- If so, then we better get you out it. - Pacifica spoke, without losing her momentum.

She pushed Mabel to her bed, clutching the neck of her sweater as she fell to her back, and a moment later her girlfriend lay in front of her with just her panties, equally multicoloured as her other pieces of attire, as wet as hers. Pacifica leaned on her, ready to close her arms around her body, but when she was about to do so, Mabel counter-attacked, rolling their joined bodies to Pacifica's back, regaining her dominance.

\- Sorry, Paz, I'm leading tonight. - she stated, and before Pacifica could protest, Mabel shushed her with another quick peck.

Pacifica remained in her position and closed her eyes, awaiting Mabel's first move, but after a good twenty seconds, she felt nothing, aside from odd clunking noise from her side.

\- Uh, Mabel? - she asked, as she opened her eye and saw Mabel digging through her drawer.

\- Ah, there it is! - Mabel spoke triumphantly, setting what looked like a plastic box full of crayons on the bed.

But Pacifica quickly realised they were not crayons. They were lipsticks. From the clearest of whites to the purest shade of black, Mabel had a whole spectrum of light encapsulated in her accessories box, and judging by her look, she wasn't afraid to use them.

\- Let's see... - she wiggled her fingers, moving her hand back and forth - Let's start with this one.

She picked a yellowish looking one, and expertly covered her mouth with its colour in one swipe, smacking her lips afterwards.

\- Canary yellow. Made from actual canary yellow canaries that turn to yellow when you capture them. - she spoke with oddly seductive voice - Oddly enough, they taste like bananas...

\- Can't wait to try it myself... - Pacifica eagerly jumped to her arms, but her spirit was dampened at once with a forceful push that brought her back to her vertical position.

\- Ah, ah, ah! - Mabel scoffed her - The longer you wait...

And without ending her sentence, she positioned herself between her legs, taking her right one into her hands like a huge, elongated instrument she was going to play on. She gently pulled down (or rather up) her long stockings, and starting from her toes, begun her journey down (or up) Pacifica's body. Compared to her fast and ravenous kisses from before, the ones she peppered her skin with were delicate and subtle, almost utterly non-Mabel-like. But they were undeniably effective; just two were enough for Pacifica to start wriggling herself in anticipation, especially since Mabel took her sweet time painting her body with her fresh lipstick marks.

Eager to feel Mabel's mouth on the rest of her body, Pacifica herself dived her hand into the box and pulled one lipstick at random, suggesting a change to Mabel.

\- Classic red. - Mabel smiled - You've got good taste, Paz.

She quickly wiped the remaining colour left from her lips and applied the new one, turning her not just red, but properly crimson. And much to Pacifica's delight, Mabel moved from her right calf to her left thigh, the distance between Mabel's mouth and her wet sex getting smaller every minute.

Just like before, Mabel took control over Pacifca's leg, gently pushing it up, down, or to the side, just to be sure she'll cover most of her. with each kiss, Pacifica let out a short moan, and Mabel could feel her skin getting tense in anticipation a split of a second before her lips touched it.

She knew of course why Pacifica was getting so impatient, and Mabel was determined to fuel her lust as long as possible. She knew she shouldn't over do it, however, though since they were on her turf now, Mabel was reasonably certain Pacifica hasn't brought her strap-on with her. She still had vivid dreams of what happened last time she performed her foreplay for too long...

At that very moment Mabel switched sides again, and reached for another colour, this time picking dark blue.

\- The gnomes use this one to dye the uniforms of their little police squads. - she explained - They say they use human policemen for that...! But I can definitely taste blueberries.

Soon, Pacifica's right hip was covered with said colour in even greater scrutiny than her left one. And once again, not a single square millimetre of Mabel's lips met with Pacifica's sex, even though in the meantime the Northwest heiress got so tired of Mabel's deliberate delay that she herself got rid of her underwear, exposing her opening to Mabel. Her willpower must have been put to the test, as both the visuals and the smell was intoxicating and alluring, but Mabel stayed strong to her own promise. The longer she'll wait, the tastier the result will be.

\- Ah, purple! Excellent! - she grabbed another lipstick and coated her lips with the new colour. - You know, Dipper keeps blabbering that this colour doesn't exist. Something about being between microwave red and ultrasonic blue, or something... I don't know about that, but I can definitely see it.

\- And it will fit between red and blue perfectly, - Pacifica grabbed her hips, spreading her legs even further apart, just to point to Mabel what other colours she left on her left and right legs.

This coincidence has finally broken Mabel's defences, and as Pacifica took a deep breath, Mabel lowered her mouth above her clit, letting Pacifica enjoy the warmth of her breath tingling with the droplets of her lust clinging to her swollen button. She grabbed her thighs and rapidly closed her mouth around her clit, sucking on it, and left a wide purple mark around it, her most sensitive area serving as a bulls-eye for her aim.

It came to no surprise to Mabel that her sudden, angry move shook Pacifica to the core; her body spasmed and she cried her name, while her hands dug in Mabel's hair, pushing her head against her crotch. Mabel didn't had to finger her, just the careful use of her tongue was enough to drive Pacifica crazy.

But Mabel knew that Pacifica can do much more, and a moment later, much to her girlfriend's disappointment, she let go, ready to venture forward.

\- Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging too long... - Mabel said, applying another colour to her lips - Uh, plaid? - she raised her brow. - Huh, must be one of Wendy's. Oh, well, at least now you'll know what Dipper feels all the time.

And with that, Mabel ventured across Pacifica's slim belly, taking as curvy and as long route as possible, leaving perfectly aligned, rectangular marks on her body. But Pacifica had no time to ponder how was it possible; while Mabel kissed her stomach, she also dug her fingers into her overflowing opening, and found the few important buttons that were needed to be pushed in order to make Pacifica's night impossible to forget. She didn't caress all of them at once, that would lead Pacifica straight to her orgasm; instead, she carefully stimulated only one of the places on her inner walls that contained the most nerve bundles, monitoring Pacifica's twitches and writhes.

When she reached her breasts, Mabel switched colours again, debating, much like with her legs, which should be died first.

\- Okay, let's use green this time...

\- Green? - Pacifica mumbled, gasping for air - Just green?

\- Yeah, nothing supernatural with it this time. Until I put it on you, that is...

Pacifica knew it will take a few moments before Mabel will reach her nipple, and her predictions came true, when Mabel's kisses spiralled up her right mound, while her other hand gently massaged the other one, throwing just a pinch of pinching between her kisses.

But Mabel became a bit more aggressive when she reached the top, and Pacifica was given the familiar texture of Mabel's teeth gently grazing on her stiff nipple.

\- Ah, Mabel! - Pacifica's body arched, bumping her nipple deeper into Mabel's mouth.

\- Woah, too much? - Mabel asked cautiously, giving her breast a single apologetic kiss.

\- Nah, it's just fine, Mabes. - Pacifica assured her. - But I'm really, really close...

Hearing that changed Mabel's plan; she chose her final colour - light brown - and moved next to Pacifica's mouth, instead of her left breast, watching as Pacifica's eyes widen in surprise.

\- Well, then, let's finish it.

Pacifica didn't even have to ask what colour Mabel chose. The sweet, exquisite taste of milk chocolate filled her mouth, while their bodies mashed against against each other, smearing the copious amount of lipstick Mabel covered her with. The only missing element of her dessert was Mabel's skilful fingers, and just as Pacifica was sure that she has licked all of the chocolate off Mabel's lips, she felt the familiar intrusion once more, wiggling and mashing against all of her most delicate points.

Mabel let go of her girlfriend's mouth at just the right moment; Pacifica closed her arms around Mabel, filling the room with her name, cried in absolute ecstasy, as her legs locked tightly behind hers. For just a few seconds, Pacifica thought she was levitating above Mabel's bed, and maybe she was, since she slumped to the pillows with a "thud" once the strongest wave of her orgasm subsided, her girlfriend already waiting for her, with a wide grin plastered on her face.

\- So, what you want now, Paz?

Mabel expected Pacifica to live through her climax for a couple of minutes more at least; but instead, in a split of second the blonde girl got up, grabbed a bunch of lipsticks from Mabel's box and pushed her to her own bed, muttering "Payback".

By the time the dawn has broken, the expensive collection of Mabel's lipsticks were half-gone, and there was no inch of their naked bodies that haven't been covered, licked clean, and then covered again with multicoloured, tasty mess. The two stayed locked in each other's arms, their lips joined until they fell asleep, with the most important flavour lingering in their mouths - the unmistakable taste of each other.


End file.
